DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Thor
Thor is the Norse god of thunder, and a character that appears in Marvel Comics as a major protagonist. He was featured in the 21st episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he battled Raiden and won. He appears as a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Real Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 640 lbs. *Secret Identity: Dr. Donald Blake *Skilled Surgeon & Medic *Guardian of Midgard A.K.A. Earth *Superiority Complex Superhuman Abilities *Super Strength *Supersonic Speeds *Self Sustenance *Inexhaustible Stamina *Superhuman Durability *Super Breath *Immunity to Ailments Mjolnir *Bound to Thor *Literally means 'Crusher' *Forged from a Starcore *Momentum Based Flight *Unbreakable *Anti-Force Energy Blasts *God Blast (Summons Asgardian Power into a beam capable of slaying immortals) Meging Jord *Nordic Title: Meging Jord *Belt of Strength *Doubles Thor's Physique Godly Powers *Weather Manipulation *Wind-Powered Flight *Earthquake Control *Immortality *Warrior's Madness Berserk State *Healing Powers Feats *Master Marksman *Top Flight Speed: Mach 32 *Martial Arts Mastery (Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American fighting styles) *Overpowered the Hulk *Can destroy Adamantium *Escaped a Black Hole *Strongest Asgardian, aside from Odin Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Lightning strikes the arena, and Thor appears from it. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Gives a hardy laugh as he lifts Mjolnir up. *'Victory:' Thor lifts Mjolnir over his head and flies off. Quotes Entrance *"Behold Thor, the god of thunder!" *"Who else wishes to challenge the might of Mjolnir?" *"Prepare to be stricken down like lightning!" *"It is an honor to meet you again in battle, my fellow god of thunder." - Against Raiden. *"We stand as Avengers, and now we meet in glorious combat!" - Against any of the Avengers. *"Your reign of terror shall end here, god-slayer!" - Against Kratos. *"It is not every day when an Asgardian does battle with an Amazon." - Against Wonder Woman. *"Many mortals have been fooled to think they are gods before." - Against Superman, Goku, or Vegeta. *"I shall strike you back to the realm you came from, demon!" - Against Scorpion or Spawn. *"Prepare yourself for my thundering wrath, villain!" - Against any villain. Victory *"Very few can best the wielder of Mjolnir." *"I must leave this charade here. For Asgard needs me." *"I dedicate this victory to Asgard, and to Odin!" *"I hope to do this many times again with you, Raiden." - Against Raiden. *"May we assemble again next time." - Against any of the Avengers. *"Do not lie to yourself. You are no god of war." - Against Kratos. *"You are a true warrior, Diana. That I can respect." - Against Wonder Woman. *"You are impressive for sure, but not even you can best the god of thunder!" - Against Superman, Goku, or Vegeta. *"Give my regards to Hela in the underworld!" - Against Scorpion or Spawn. *"A hero never rests. A villain must learn when it is time to!" - Against any villain. Results Screen *"If you request of me to yield, that shall be an order I will not follow." *"Only the worthy are capable of lifting Mjolnir. And that does not mean simply besting me in combat." *"I must apologize for smashing you in half and throwing you into the sun last time. I got caught up in the moment." - To Raiden. *"This small rodent wields lightning almost as skillfully as I. How interesting..." - To Pikachu. *"I care not of Zeus' revolting methods. What makes you think killing others will make you superior to the gods?" - To Kratos. *"I have heard of your many feats. They are most impressive for a mortal." - To Chuck Norris. *"Gods cannot be created! And even if you were a god, I would best you still and throw you out of Asgard!" - To M. Bison. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters